FateRevival
by Terrian10
Summary: What happens when A goddess is bored? Chaos and mischief will happen all because of Monty. in memory of Moneyreak Oum
1. Chapter 1

**Fate/Revival is was inspired by "En Memoriam" by Xanothos . I hope that my terrible writing skills doesn't cause any of the readers to cringe…**

 **Any ways I hope you enjoy here chapter one**

 **Changes:Just a lot of change and revision any betas to help me?**

 **Chapter one: Other worlds**

Darkness, that was all Monty could see. He was in a sea of darkness. All around him was a fragile silence waiting to shatter. Monty never enjoyed the darkness, he thought that darkness meant inactivity, wasting precious time he could be using on working on RWBY. But he knew what was going on, he was in the hospital. Something had gone wrong during a routine checkup and before he knew it he had collapsed. Now he was floating in a dark abyss wearing nothing but a white robe. Perceiving time in the darkness was impossible but he knew one thing, he was dying. He could feel his body getting weaker every passing moment. Many would feel frightened, angry of dying wanting a second chance, a do over to change something in their life. But Monty didn't need a second chance. Monty was already at peace with what he has done in his life time. He had a good life, a loving family, enjoyed his job with his coworkers at Rooster teeth. True he was disappointed for unable to continue his work as an animator, but he always knew that his work would out live him, that it will bloom into something great beautiful an inspiring work of art to everyone who sees it. So Monty waited, he waited in that void staring into nothingness.  
As he waited he felt his strength give way his body must have been at his limit. He felt his body being to float he looked around he could see his family and friends around his body his wife sobbing holding his now empty body. He reached out trying to comfort her one last time only to float further away towards the night sky. The city became smaller and smaller until Monty could only see small specks of light on the earth's surface. "Beautiful." He whispered "I could stay here all da-"  
Suddenly a man in a black robe grabbed Monty hand pulling away from the Earth, objects and light began to blur as they pick up speed confused Monty looked at the man holding his hand. The robed man had most of his featured covered by his hood all Monty could make out was that it was definitely a male and that he was mumbling to himself. Before Monty could really hear the man white door came into view the man suddenly stopped turning to Monty "AlrightThereYouAreDeathsdoorsJustWalkTowardsItAndMeetWithRexeprionist-Bye." With that he blasted past Monty leaving him in a middle of nowhere with a floating white door. "Wait what just happened?"

 _In an unknown area with no time_  
In a throne room made of pure marble a girl sat on that throne, legs crossed on top of another, her chin rested on the palm of her hand.  
Her earthly brown hair was braided into a small bun, her skin a seemly creamy shade of white, her expression blank staring at nothing. A cloud of black fog floated towards the throne room landing near her, as the fog dissipated it revealed a tall man, his face was sharp but gave off a gentle feeling to him, a s if you would follow him without a doubt, it went well with his black buzz cut hair. He wore a black and white stripped butler uniform, its cuffs loose and dress shirt sticking out, as if he was in a hurry.  
Smoothing out his cloths the man kneeled toward the throne chair head bowed.  
 _"_ My apologies _Great Earth mother_ I'm am late I was in the middle of guiding a soul to the gates and came here as fast as I could what is the matter?" Gaia looked at her servant surprised of how quickly he had arrived she just called upon him a moment ago...  
"No Thanatos, it was nothing important I was just wanted some company. When you're a mother and grandmother of so many children and none of your children are willing to visit, it gets a little lonely." Gaia suddenly felt that something was off.  
Gaia waves her left hand in front of her self-creating a floating mirror showing a man in a white robe standing in front of Thanatos's door. Gaia sighed.  
"Now look what you've done in your rush you forgot to finish guiding that poor spirit."  
Gaia stared at the mortal, for a moment she could see that the man had died an early death not even a wrinkle on his skin.  
Thanatos glanced at the image in the mirror, the man was pacing back and forth seeming to be impatiently waiting, as if expecting something to happen at that moment. He was mortified at his mistake, how could he be so stupid of course a soul would be able to open the door, he was in such a rush that he must have forgotten.  
"Forgive me for my idiocy I will go fix it immediately and am ready to receive the punishment after I have completed the ritual." Thanatos did a quick bow, before Gaia could say anything a black fog enveloped Thanatos leaving no trace he was there.

The throne room once again silent, the Earth mother puffed her cheeks, all she wanted was to have some company can't she just have one simple thing? She glanced at the mirror the young mortal in the glass image. She could see brief images from his soul, the world he had created with his sweat and blood. She could see the very meaning of the man:an unmatched resolve for perfection, dedicated to his art. He was one of a kind, not some part of a system of gears in the world but a whole separate system by himself. Gaia felt a a pain in her chest that she had never thought she would ever since the ending of heroes and magic, curiosity. This man had a very unique mind, she wanted to explore this mind see what it could do?, what made it tick?, and most of all what could she do with it?  
She raised her left hand in front of herself closing her eyes searching for a world that would meet her conditions she needs to make her goal happen, suddenly a flash of white blinding light emitted from her palm revealing a magnificent grail. It's design had a medieval theme to its body, priceless gems lined up on the rim and base of the cup. Gaia looked warily at, it handling the unholy grail with great care of not want to spill it. Inside the cup was a crimson liquid its blood like appearance gave the cup a sinister aura. " _A world where heroes are summoned to fight to the death for a wish and there's a magic that creates pocket dimensions? Perfect_ " Gaia thought as she allowed the cup to fade back to it own world.  
 _"Be prepared mortal you have peeked my interest."_  
Gaia vanished in a flurry of tree leaves chasing after the black fog to its destination.

Monty was overly confused. He had been staring at the antique gate for a while now and nothing seemed to be happening. He already tried opening it and was rewarded with bruised hands.  
 _'What going on? Shouldn't the afterlife be quick? Is this even the afterlife?'_  
Monty pace back in forth near the door getting more agitated by the moment, something didn't sit well with him. Was he not dead yet? Is there trafficking souls do souls transfer even have traffic? His train of thought was interrupted by a loud creaking sound Monty looked up seeing that the gate had finally opened. He could see two figures one of a woman and one of a man. The man to be in a flustered state. "I don't see why I can't come along."  
"My queen you have no need to be here, it is my duty to guide the dead - ah you must be Monyreak Oum correct?"  
Monty was for a loss of words the figures in front of him seem so irregular their body seem to shift from one appearance to another the man would briefly look like the robed man from before than back to a manservant and the woman who wore what was closely resembled a sundress, her skin seemed to alternate from pale white, to stone, dirt, than back to white. The taller man beamed amusingly at his new charge knowing that the man mind must be trying to proceed what was going on in front of him.  
"It is alright Lost One, I am here to guide you to your final resting place." Thanatos placed his index finger on Monty's forehead.

Monty came back to his senses the figures finally stopped changing appearances. He stuttered still loopy from before.  
"Who exactly are you two, you guys don't exactly look like angels." The taller man chuckled  
"My apologies I'm am Thanatos, god of death and this is my queen, Gaia mother of all beings."  
Gaia stepped forward, Monty was a good five inches taller than her, to her annoyance, she had to tilt her head up to look at him.  
"Mortal do you want to be my servant?"  
Both men were shocked, one in surprise of the question the other scared of the reason  
"My queen you can't do this the natural cycle of after life will fall apart he is not even a hero to make any excep-"  
"No."  
The two gods looked at the mortal in front of them, the man's voice did not waver, it did not express any hesitation behind the reasoning just plain fact. The queen smiled weakly at the mortal "And what is this reason do you not want to? What reason do you have to not wanting this honor?" Monty didn't even need to think about it, he knew the answer anyone who have known him knew what his answer would be "Because I am a man who does not liked be restrained by order of a master" Gaia just stared blankly at the mortal, Monty's face was in a serious expression. For a moment it was silent until the seemly Youthful girl broke out laughing confusing the other two, she laughed and laughed till she was in tears, clutching her quaking sides.  
"Hahbecause hahha I knew hhahahha you would say that!ha!" She wiped a stray tear off her face  
"My apologize I haven't laughed that hard for centuries, your more than I expected mortal it be a waste to just send to the afterlife, how about this, I will give you a chance of a second life if you help me with one request.  
Thanatos intervened "My Queen let me repeat my self this course of action will break all laws of the afterlife you children will not be pleased with this news." Gaia pouted "Thanatos! Why must you bring up those degenerates!? I don't care what that think, all they are is reminders of how old I am!" The Goddess huffed at the taller man "Everyday those children of mine have the time of their life going off and having fun making babies and grandchildren that I never get to see, while I have to sit back at the throne. Room, they don't even come by to say hello!  
I need to go spy on them to see how their doing and they get mad when I do that!" She looked at Monty "So mortal do you want to have some fun or follow the Mr. spoilsp-eh?"  
She stared at the empty space where the man once was, she snapped her head towards her servant seeing the mortal walking with the death God "I think I'll pass on the fun I rather take a well deserved sleep." Monty said in a nonchalant tone Thanatos gave a Curt nod "Indeed, a wise choice Moneyreak, let me guide you to a designated waiting room, you will find it very comfortable there." Monty raised his hand "Please no need to be so formal, Monty is fine; everyone calls me tha-"  
"Both of you stop!" Gaia suddenly runs in front of them, spreading her arms out blocking their way to the door "How dare you ignore your ME! don't you want a second life do you want forget who you are!" Her Ocean blue eyes glared at the mortal before her "Well!? Do you?" Monty sighed scratching the back of his head"Its not like I don't want to but..." "But what?" Gaia says softly calming down from her mood swing straightening her stance stepping closer to Monty "what is going on in that head of your hm?" Monty stared at the shorter girl wondering why she was so persistent on letting him live there must be a catch.  
"Because I know how Greek Mythology works demigods forced to do their divine parent's bidding for their entertainment, so I rather not be a little girls plaything."  
'Little girl' _._ "Thanatos snickered at Monty's remark before becoming rigid when he sensed an icy glare from his queen. Gaia puffed her cheek looking down at the ground pondering what to say next reminding Monty of those girls in anime that would make that expression when they didn't get their way. Gaia looked up at him again a new fire of determination  
"How about this if you be my partner in a competition and if we win I will let you create your own world?"  
Monty nervously laughed "Your joking right?" Gaia gave simple smile yet it made Monty feel even more uneasy.

"Oh I very serious and because becoming a hero needs the person voiced consent..." Gaia placed her left hand on Monty forehead the mere presence of it emitted danger, warning Monty something very bad might happen if it released "I'm going to need you to say yes if you like it or not." Monty glanced at the glowing hand and back to its owner he sighed _'Why did it end did it end up this way_ ' "Alright fine, I Moneyreak Oum give consent to aid A little girl on her conquest of whatever she wants." The Earth mother mood seemed brighten the green glow on her left hand took a red hue becoming brighter "And as The goddess I Gaia Queen and mother of all God's complete the contract as I am the master and Moneyreak I deemed the servant ' _Caster_ '."  
A red light glowed from her left hand as it died down it revealed a rose shaped command seal. Gaia gazed at the beautiful seal, its vines snaked her entire left arm intertwined all the way up to her shoulder her. She looked at her servant standing before her  
"Well now ' _Caster'_ we should go find you more suitable cloths than those bed sheets on you have on." Gaia waved her hand in front of her creating a green swirling vortex  
"Come along now! I heard that stores in Fuyuki city have many variety of choices!"  
Monty exhaled uneasily seeing his recently made master jumping into the portal before jumping himself mumbling "Yes my ' _Master'_."

 **A** / **N**  
 **Well that was difficult. I read and reread my work changing it it so many time until i re-posted hopefully this is better than last time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fuyuki city

"We're here! ~" Gaia sang as she stepped out of the vortex, into a secluded alley way, Monty stumbled behind her to a nearby box before his knees buckled and he was dry heaving into it. Gaia looked towards her servant with a guilty smile.

"Heh heh Sorry forgot that you would feel a little dizzy on your first try~"

Monty glanced up at his master with little amusement before turning his head towards his new box companion vomiting into it. Gaia giggled feeling sorry for her partner she walked towards were he laid patting his back gently.

"Come on 'Caster' we need to go grab a set of clothes for you."

Monty just gave his master a lifeless stare as she dragged him to the nearest clothing shop. Feeling drained from his retching session, he allowed the Goddess to drag him into the changing room throwing him into a booth than running off to gather cloths. After what felt like hours, the deity came back with a pile of cloths dumping them over his head.

"Choose whatever you like from what I collected and please be quick about it, we need to assess what we're going to do, and finding somewhere to rest would definitely be nice." Gaia sat on a nearby chair facing the booth, Monty looked skeptically at the pile of cloths before kneeling down sifting through them. As he sifted through the pile he noticed something.

"Master all of these cloths are ridiculously expensive."

"What of it?" Gaia raised her head lazily towards the booth.

"How will we pay for any of it?"

Gaia scoffed at the idea, paying for cloths hah! as if a powerful being as herself would ever need to do such a thing.

"Oh, you silly mortal, no need to fret, all it takes is a little magic and we on our way, no one will ever know what we were ever doing." Monty looked at the clothes pondering 'I have a bad feeling about this?' he thought as he began to sift through the cloths once again.

After a few minutes, Monty walked Gaia smiled at how he seems to fit the cloths well: Monty had chosen to wear a pressed black suit the coat having a small Chain connected to other side acting as a clamp for the coat under it was a red silk dress shirt, and brown leather shoes. Though the cloths were a much higher quality than he usually wore, Monty felt right at home wearing them. Gaia nodded approvingly at her companion's new attire standing up from her seat and grabbed his arm.

"Now that's done let us go and "pay" the cashier." Monty lagged behind his master as they walked to the front cashier. The women at the counter had a smile plastered on to her face probably drilled into her mind to do "So will it be cash or credit card?"

Gaia looked at the clerk with an innocent smile raising her left pointer finger at the clerk "Instead of paying for these cloths with our money..." The command seal began to glow bright red as mana flowed through her arm into her hand "I was hoping that you never saw us and sleep." The clerk looked confused for a moment before her eyes glazed over her head becoming limp as if sleeping on the spot. Gaia looked triumphantly at her success.

"Well than now that's taken care of let us find a place to stay." Monty glanced at the slouched woman worryingly "Is she going to all right?" Gaia scoffed exiting the store and out to the busy streets of Fuyuki "No need to worry I only put her into a deep sleep, when her manger wakes her up she will never remember us being there! Its not like I killed her or anythiuuhhg..." The Goddess suddenly collapsed, bumping into a passerby, thankfully the man caught her setting her down gently on to floor. Monty quickly knelt by her side, a panicked expression in his face. Gaia weakly waved him off with her right hand

"It's all right I just feel a little dizzy, let us find somewhere to stay."

The goddess looked at the red haired stranger who was holding her up as they were on the floor "And thank you for saving me from getting a few scratches." the man gave a soft chuckle helping the shorter women up "No worries, I'm just glad that you're alright ,though I am surprised of how fluent your Japanese is." Monty gave a confused looked between the two,

when did they start speaking anything other than English, was it a magic thing? Gaia giggled into her hand "Oh nonsense I feel that my pronunciation is a little rusty its nothing special." She glanced at Monty her eyes seemed to say 'Follow my lead' and Monty followed "Y-Yes we just came from the airport and my master must still feel unwell the flight sorry to inconvenience you." The man raised his hand up in pause "Like I said its alright no harm done just take her to the hotel nearby I heard that it's very popular since its grand opening." The man waved goodbye, taking his leave toward his destination. The pair remaining saw him off as the man disappeared around the corner, Gaia sighed, wiping a drop of sweat that slid down her cheek.

"Well done 'Caster', now let us go acquire a room I must speak with Thanatos of the situation." Gaia made an attempt to step forward only to collapse face first into the pavement, she let out a annoyed groan and then stayed silent, unmoving.

Monty crouched down next to his master poking her with his finger 'Looks like she's out cold...' Monty Looked up towards the direction where the hotel was located 'its not too far, I could probably carry her there.' Monty carefully lifted his unconscious master letting her head settle onto his shoulder as he walked to the hotel, a Bellboy stood next to the door, he gave a curt smile as he opened the glass door allowing them to pass through. As Monty entered the check-in he quickly placed his master onto one of the velvet couches nearby. Monty went to the front desk, the man stood on the other side patiently waited before speaking "Welcome to the Crono Motel, a room for two I assume?"

Monty looked up at the man behind the desk, the man towered Monty His graying hair was gel backed neat and cut unlike his storm cloud of a beard.

Monty jumbled for word "Um well yes I ... thank you?"

The clerk smiled handing Monty a key card "No to pay, payment was received earlier today Mr. Oum you may go, your room is on the third floor to the right."

Monty quickly took the offered key card pocketing it. picking up his Master and headed to the elevator. He vainly reached for the call button only for a small hand to push the call button for him.

" It's okay I got it for you"

Monty look towards where the voice came from. Standing there was a young girl who seem to be around the age 7 or 10. Her clothing was a theme of purple and a white skirt, her snow-White hair brought out the color of her eyes. "You have red eyes " Monty exclaimed. The child tilted her head in confusion

"Yes, and you look like a sloth with those bags under your eyes."

Monty chuckled, guess his face hasn't changed at all.

The young girl tilted her head to the side and innocent smile dawned on her face.

" So, what are you doing here Mister? what is the story behind you carrying such a nice girl"

"She's my... boss, she felt unwell after the long flight so I'm taking her to our room."

The young girl nodded in understanding "My father used to do that when I would get sleepy"

A hint a sadness settled into her eyes she turned to face the elevator to hide her face

"He gone now."

Before Monty could speak the elevator, door slid open the little girl push him in and began to walk down the hallway.

"You can go first I need to go to the restroom" and with that she ran into the distant as the elevator door closed on Monty.

Monty was speechless wondering what had just occurred. He carefully laid his master again the wall and pressing the button going to the third floor.

"That girl was a homunculus ."

Monty looked down at his now standing master in surprise.

"You were awake the whole time?"

The Goddess just smirked at Monty "Of course I woke up when you basically tossed me onto the couch."

Monty could sense of fear sink to the bottom of his stomach, he did do a small toss.

"Sorry about that..."

Gaia giggled at her servant gleeful at her servants mix of emotion the command seal that connects them together showed her how truthful he was.

"Oh, it's alright I'll forgive you only if-"

Gaia jumped into Monty unsuspecting arms

"You carry me to our room."

As the elevator door, open Monty sighed and started walking towards their assigned room. After a minute of fiddling with the door lock while holding his master in his arms, he finally opening it and went in. The room was quite spacious one. The walls and floor were soft shades of blue, there was a dining table set inside the kitchen as well with a fruit basket a note tucked in between one of the gaps and finally there was a single queen size bed against the wall.

"Set me down on the bed would?" Gaia said seemly becoming tired as the night went on.

Monty obeyed placing her carefully onto the bed Arranging the pillows, allowing Gaia to rest sitting position.

"Much appreciated now than let..."

Gaia covered a yawn "huahh let's call Thanatos shall we."

Gaia placed the palm of her hand against her throat taking a deep breath...

"THANATOOOOS!"

The Earth trembled from the force of her voice, parked cars alarm blared to life and many pedestrian losing their balance from the quake. This wave spread across the world and went down in history to be called the Butterfly event that originated in Japan, a rare phenomenon where an earthquake echoes across the Earth spreading to every country in a shockwave like fashion.

Gaia began coughing Monty quickly went to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge handing it to his master. Gaia quickly swallowed the contents of the bottle giving a relived sigh when she finished it. Monty looked around the room looking for any sign of the Death god after what seemed like seconds' black fog came from every opening of the room the fog gathered to the end of the bedpost.

As the smoke faded revealing a very disheveled and panting Thanatos, his suit seemed wrinkled as if they were on the floor before he wore it.

"*pant *pant My Queen, please refrain yourself from yelling like that you know it causes havoc on the "Earth" all you needed to do was create a summoning circle for me to come."

Gaia puffed her petite chest dramatically crossing her arms once again acting like a teenager.

"This was faster, plus I need to ask you about this body I was given."

Thanatos gazed intensely at Gaia body. Before sighing a sad expression on his face "It seems that you got the short end of the stick, the Mana output from your circuits are minimal at best you won't be able to go crazy, it would cause too much stress on your mortal body." Gaia's expression changed to a stat of horror than into panic.

"You mean I can't fight the way I'm used to?"

Thanatos nods solemnly "Yes my Queen it seems you will need to fight..." He gulps, cautious of the right words to choose "you'll need fight like a regular mage."

"..."

Monty looked between the gods feeling left out in the conversation between the over dramatic queen and her depressed Manservant.

"So... What now?"

The divine pairs looked towards Monty as if had grown second head.

"What now? What now!?" Gaia eyes burned with raging fury "Now we need to-" a loud growl echoed the room the source Gaia's stomach. Gaia immediately covered her stomach in surprise, her face reddening in embarrassment.

Thanatos chuckled "it's seems that our little queen needs some supper."

Gaia puffed her cheeks looking down at her hand resting on her lap. "It's my first time in a mortal body...I forgot that mortals needed food.

Thanatos merely shook his head "You most likely collapsed because you had used magic without substance that's why you collapsed.

Thanatos began to put on a apron that seemed to have come from nowhere with the word don't touch the cook printed on the front, "Now than let whip something up for a Queen"

"Uuughh why dose my tummy hurt" Gaia was on the floor in a snail position reaching towards her server "Could it be Thanatos that you would try to betray your-" Thanatos softly patted the pitiful ex-Divinity on the head

"You and I both know you could never control how much you consume, remember that time where you were drunk and ate all the farm goods after the humans First great war it caused their farms to become dust bowls their market to crash."

"Nnnnuuh I'm not a crook." Was the only thing Gaia said before fainting succumbing to the common food comma breathing evenly on the floor her body lying face down on the carpet floor.

Monty just stared at what was supposed to be his master sleeping on the floor like a pastor drunkard "Sigh are really going to be able to do this?"

Thanatos just gave a smirk carefully picking up the sleeping Gaia and got her settled in bed "By all means Mr. Oum I believe that you two are more than prepared for what ever this world has to throw at you definitely when you have your unique magic at your disposal."

Monty befuddled look at Death God

"What do you mean unique magic I don't follow."

Now it was Thanatos turn to look surprised "You don't know?" Monty scratched his head clueless of what the man was referring to Thanatos gave Monty a crooked grin Mr. Oum your unique magic that you can only do, it is to create new form life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is chapter 3 Explanation at the end.**

Japan Fuyuki city ,Tohsaka Residents

"All right preparations are complete magic circle ready, 1am, the time where my mana is at its peak, perfect everything is set." Rin grasped the handful of her precious gems. "Even if I don't have a catalyst, with my mana at its peak, I should be able to summon the Saber servant with skill alone."

Taking a deep breath, Rin held out the gems over the now glowing summoning circle as it began to collect the mana offered to it. The gems liquefied, slowly dripping onto the marked ground causing it to glow a luminescent green.

"Drip, drip, drip each for thee..."

Rin continued to chant allowing her mana flow out of her and into the connection of the summoning circle

"I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world."

"Thee, the seven heavens that bear the great trinity,

Come forth from the circle of constraint..."

The air in the room began to act sporadically causing open scrolls to dance in the air and ancient magic tomes to topple from their resting place.

"O' Guardian of the balance come To thy Master!"

As Rin yelled the final verse a pulse of Mana erupted from the circle causing Rin to be pushed back into the nearby table, her head making a loud 'CRACK' as it slammed into the wooden surface.

Rin hissed recoiling from the pain as she sat there, frantically rubbing her injured head with her right hand.

"Tch what happened?"

Feeling a strange sensation on her off hand Rin looked her left hand confirming that the red marking of a command seal was imprinted onto it.

Excitement filled her chest, she did it! She had succeeded in summoning! Now to see who she-

CRASH!!

Rin looked upward, the sound was from her living room????

Rin scrambled to her feet ignoring the pain in her head, why do things like this happen to her of all people, what has she done?

Rin rammed the door to the basement open to see a mess of a living room, furniture out of position, the grand father clock was on its side,and a man who sat in the middle of the chaos.

Rin was overwhelmed with the sight she saw before, first was the clock; she forgotten about her changing the upstairs clocks all except the basement one! Meaning she was an hour too early! As well as the man in the mess had no visible weapon nor any indication was a swordsman, all he had was a cocky smirk,and the mess what is she going to do about the mess!?? Her thoughts and adrenaline was too much for Rin's now bleeding head so she did the only human thing to do she could do, she collapsed.

"-aster , master wake up... Rin please wake up." Rin whimpered not wanting to leave the warmth that embraced her, she snuggled deeper into the warmth only to feel the same sharp pain she experienced before.

Instinctively Rin stiffened waking up from her stupor and opening her eyes to see the same dark skinned man right next to her bedside looking at her, his expression was filled with worry only change into a amused smirk (and what seemed to be relief.) Rin looked at the man in suspicion taking a once over of the man.

He wore what as she could describe was black bodysuit that traced his toned built body he works over it a crimson shroud with yellow markings that indicated holy protection, maybe she did aqurie a good servant!

The man spoke "Care to explain to me Master how did you injure your head."

Rin felt the top of her head the familiar feeling of gauze met her touch as well as a slight ache for her efforts, Rin winked at the pain "I was trying summoning the Saber servant and the mana went out of control so that must means..."

The man sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry to say but I'm the Archer class and I don't really remember my own name, most likely caused by something during the summoning."

Rin paled a series of emotions swelled up in her.

No nonono NONONON NONONO!

Anguish filling her chest, Rin curled up and groaned in frustration "That means I failed!" tears began to well up in her eyes, she FAILED, she MESSED UP, if only she had concentrated on her control of mana, if only if she was careful with her output she would have caused this mess.

Instead here she is, injured and with an a dysfunctional Archer servant who does even know his own god dam NAME.

Rin suddenly felt a warm embrace surround her body, strong arms wrapped around her back her nameless servant head resting on her shoulder

"Rin your not a failure your the best mage I know."

Rin buried her face in her face into the Man's chest "I'm the only Mage you know, idiot."

Archer smiled to himself " I may have lost my memory but I can feel the bond made between us by the grail the amount of mana being transferred to me, with I am supplied we will definitely win this war."

Rin found comfort in the man's word the sound of assurance put her body at eases, slowly she allowed her eyes to close allowing the dreams to come pull down to the abyss.

Archer noticed that Rin had fallen asleep in his arms , most like exhausted from the summoning, carefully setting the tired girl back down on the bed the servant silently left the room closing the door behind him.

Archer let out a deep breath feeling his guilt naw at the back of his mind.

In truth Archer knew who he was, he was EMIYA the ideals of a foolish boy wanting to be the Hero of Justice. Yet, strangely he could remember the first time he attempted to kill Shiro, only to remember the beauty what he thought was a hypothetical goal, he remembered his final goodbye and a promise from Rin before fading away.

He remmbered all of it the question is why?

This ... Timeline clearly had different alteration with it. First, he was able to recall previous times he was summoned and the battles he went through during those wars one where he died by the hands of Saber, one where in failing to kill his past self allowed to see the pure beauty of his ideals agian, and strange images of a ginger haired girl on her knees, crying happiness filled in her eyes while holding a handful of rainbow colored stones to her chest.

EMIYA shook his head, the memories were beginning get jumbled up.

" _This is no time to answer the unexplainable_ "

Walking toward the kitchen out of habit the servant in red opened the fridge in hopes of preparing breakfast for Rin to keep his mind clear. To his disappointment (and what he expected) the fridge was sparse with only bottled water and eggs residing in it almost baron state. Closing the fridge the servant immediately looked through the rest of the kitchen listing things that he would need. As for money Archer thought that Rin could forget a few hundred yen for a decent meal.

EMIYA walked towards the front door of the Tohsaka residence as a man on a mission only to stop he looked down at his apparel. This won't do.

" **Trace On** "

Immediately, blue lines spread across his clothes and body, the cloth began to morph his pants forming into jeans his Chet armour a black shirt and his red cloak became a jacket hoodie with only the yellow outlines remain the same on the red fabric. His bodies skin tone became lighter and his hair a light shade of red.

Satisfied with his disguise he existed out of the house.

"Now time for information and some shopping/taking (#unlimited coupon works)."

 **AN: Well that certainly took a long time but don't worry it's was not because I was too lazy to post I always want to improve on my writing, thinking of how I want the story to go, this led me to change the interaction of between EMIYA and Rin where I originally set them as a more comedic pair but after thinking revising the chapter I decided I wanted more character development than just them being on the side. That also had me split the two chapter im working on and piece them differently so the transition seems more fluid. Hopefully people will still have interest in this story and give any pointers on what I should improve oh and please not too much flame.**

 **And May the Writer's Blockades be ever in your favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy Moly it been a while since I've updated. I really sorry for people who still read this I just been having trouble with how I want to set up what I want the story to flow. I worked out the two chapters I'm working on including this one and now working on a fight scene. Oh also I'll call EMIYA Archer from now on to avoid confusion in dialogue you can only do so much when using yelling as dialogue.**

BRRRRINNNNGGGG *click*

Rin groaned her body aching, protesting as she rose from her bed. She noticed her hair was undone Archer must have undid her hair and tucked her in.

She sluggishly looked at the clock and notice that it was was set SIX HOURS before school. Rin haistly crawled next to her nightstand, the sleep immediately gone, adrenaline pumping, her headache was coming back, who in the world set her clock to...

Creak*

Rin looked toward the now open bedroom door to see her servant... In a apron.

"Good morning Master I see you have awoken-" Archer moved slightly to dodge the alarm clock "and in high spirits it seems."

Rin, now standing in front of servant seething at the man EMIYA felt a shiver down his spine no matter what time line or his experience over his time as a counter guardian Rin's glare was still the most daunting thing he ever faced.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT!?"

Rin was breathing heavily clearly ready to give her servant an earful

Archer responded "Its Hammer ti-"

Before Archer could even finish his comment Rin punched him in the gut with enough force to send any normal human through a wall causing him to step backward and bending over more from suprise than pain.

'thought she would go for the face'

"IT."

"IS."

"TOO."

"GODDAM."

"EARLY!"

Rin continued to punch with more force than before, seems she still as strong as ever in any alternate timeline.

"WHY WOULD ANYONE WAKE THIS EARLY?!."

EMIYA, straighten himself putting on a smirk at the panting Magus.

"It's best to wake up early and have a good meal definitely after a night of such... Intense activities." Archer smirked seeing Rin face redden. Rin prepared to swing.

"DON'T MAKE IT SOUND SO INDECENT YOU AS-"

'GROAAALLL'

A monstrous growl emitted from Rin's stomach stopping Rin mid swing.

Immediately Rin turn her back to him, clearly more embarrassed than she was before.

Archer laughed "I've made breakfast for you Sweetie, would you care to eat it before getting ready for school?"

Rin Stammered not fully focusing on the remark "Y-you said breakfast right? Then let's go eat."

Rin quickly marched to the living room past EMIYA, hiding her face from the now smiling archer.

'Ah this is going to be an enjoyable few weeks.' EMIYA thought.

Rin looked dumbfounded at the sight before her. The once destroyed living room from the night before was nowhere to be seen everything looked as it was and not a spec of dust could be seen. On the coffee table laid an assortment of sandwiches and a tea set, ready to be served. "Where did this all come from?"

"I went out to do a little late night shopping nothing fancy just what I could buy at the market." EMIYA poured a cup of tea for Rin placing it near the empty plate for her to use, the tea most likely the one that Rin had in her cabinet, it was too bitter so she had stored it away, not having the will to just toss away an heartfelt gift from Sakura.

Archer also handed Rin a pair of pills "These will help with your head ache nothing special just minor pain relif."

"Well than-"

Rin took her seat on the couch taking to teacup hesitant, seeing the amber reflection of her face "Thanks for the meal."

Rin took the pills and small sip from the cup, allowing the tea spread through her mouth, seconds past and Rin began chugging the thing, emptying it an slamming it on the table.

"DELICIOUS!" She yelled

As Archer began pouring her another cup Rin reached for the nearest (sacrifice) sandwich and took a bite out of it, her face lit up in glee sparckles seem to radiate from her face,to only devolve seeto devouring the sandwich like a starved wolf.

"How is this so gooooood" she moaned with each bite. The tea was beyond comprehension its original bitterness was replaced with a subtle floral sweetness that over powered, nay resonated with the bitterness, making the flavor flourish, the sandwiches had such a bold flavor, the meat tasted of high quality equal to the Kobe beef one of the most expensive meats in japan, the texture of lettuce only enhanced the flavor and with the mayo it all came together. 'I MUST HAVE MORE!' was the only thought going through Rin's mind as she continued eating uncaring of her surroundings.

Archer looked at the feasting Rin with a static expression. He had expected a reaction, but not this outlandish, maybe using alteration was a bad idea. On his part he was worried about the quality of his work seeing that he hadn't cooked for a long time before his death. So he cheated. Apparently the quality food made by servants are enhanced going to foodgasm levels as seen in food animes.

' _Hopefully it doesn't affect her appreciation for normal food.'_ The archer in red thought as he poured a third cup of tea only for it to disappear within seconds. Archer sighed ' _Guess I will need to make a Saber portion for today's lunch...'_ The Archer looked at the now empty teapot

' _and more tea_.'

"Ahhh that was the best thing I've ever ate"

Rin patted her stomach as they walked along the road, Archer who turned invisible to hide from nosy bystanders.

"Rin you know that your about to hit metal gate right?"

Seema that his master's food coma was beginning to kick in.

"Forget a servant attacking you, at this rate your going to kill yourself ."

Rin felt her eyebrow twitch annoyed at her servant's attitude.

"I am not impaired Archer I'm completely aware of my surroundings."

Archer smirked "Even though you can barley walk much less see where your going."

She weakly pointed at him as they passed the front of the school entrance.

"L-Look here the only reason I'm tired is because of summoning so don't patronize me you.. you idiot."

Rin could sense Archer smirking , taunting her, "Of course my dear 'Master'." Archer replied earning a scoff from Rin as they continued to the school's hallways. As they walked through the hallways, the two continued to silently sass each other bicker, continuing to her classroom. Opening the door she scanned the classroom, a few of the students were already present, talking to one another about what their planning to do after school. She quickly went to her desk, stretching as she sat in hope to wake up her body. If anyone discovered her sleeping during class, it be detrimental for her reputation. To show herself sleeping in class would just give that idiot from the Ryuudo Temple something to make fun of her.

While in thought Zombie-Rin didn't notice the two new faces coming through the doorway with her homeroom teacher.

"Alright class I like to introduce new students, please state your names you two."

The girl steps up in front of her companion, waving at the class "Hello! My name is Nora Valkyrie and this is my bestest friend Ren!" The boy named Ren gave a small wave not commenting when girls were ecstatic; finally a cute boy joining their class, while the boys were cheering to finally aquire a new girl in class.

The teacher made a loud cough to silence the class "Well it is a pleasure to have new students here, we need to start homeroom, please take a seat, there is two in the back near Miss Tohsaka over there." Rin flinched at the mention of her name, why? Why her when she was at her worst state, what did she do in a past life to deserve this?

"Helllo~desk buddy!" Rin turned her head slowly to see a giddy girl shining blindly in front of her. Rin gave her best smile to hide her annoyance "Good morning Valkyrie-san I'm surprised that you speak Japanese so fluently." The zealous girl nodded happily grabbing her partner with her towards Rin.

The girls attitude changed to a more ominous aura with a dark tone unfitting for the girls previous expression as if it was a completely different person. The once hyperactive girl points towards Ren "This is Monty he's going to be my servant for this 'war'~"

Rin stiffened, she couldn't mean...

Rin gave a the girl a questioning look, she glanced at the boy standing next to the girl , some of his hair was tied back in a simple ponytail the color was black for the most part except for a single pink highlight in his bangs, not uncommon for people to dye their hair, what was curious was his eyes, they seemed to be naturally pink. Those eyes seem to be studying her as if he was looking at a doll, sending shivers down her spine.

 _'I can't believe it'_

Archer spoke in Rins mind

 _'What is it Archer?'_

Rin remarked nervous with the tone her servant was using. Archer couldn't help it but laugh silently at what he saw

 _'Here standing before you is the avatar Gaia_.'

' _WHAT_!'

The ginger hair girl continued speaking, eyeing the direction where Archer stood, invisible

"And by the looks of it you got one of Alaya's janitors! It's been a while Guardian~"

The girl gleefulynsmirked as she leans close to Rin's ear "Now that we're done with the pleasantries I'll be looking forward to what the future holds for us little one, "

Rin gave no reaction causing the the ginger to snort as she pulled away.

"I now will bid a good luck and adu~" the girl quickly left Rin dragging her companion with her to their seat with a fake smile plastered on her face, as if the exchange never happened between them.

Rin was in a mix of emotion: shock, fear, and hint of curiosity. Just who were they, what reason did they have revealing themselves?, and why did that girl call called Archer a janitor?

Archer leaned against the wall near his master quietly chuckling at Rin's inner debate 'Gaia entering the grail war, a servant appears and I having no knowledge of their background what-so-ever, this timeline will certainly be interesting.'

 **A/n Whew finally edit this for like a month I wasn't ever sure where I wanted to stop knowing that having two chapter with a side cat maybe a bit much not sure still knew in writing a chapter based story. But I plan to improve and hopefully I can get the next chapter out in at least a month. If anyone would like to beta read or help me please pm and ill try to get back to you.**

 **MTWBLY**

 **BYE!**


End file.
